Procrastination
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Oneshot. Rita's procrastinating her paperwork and convinces Connie to complete it for her.


A/N: Random little oneshot I started writing whilst procrastinating myself. Inspired by a OTP prompt from their tumblr. Maybe another oneshot to follow with Connie being the procrastinator as I have another idea. Hope you like it, would love to know what you think! Xx

~Mini Peacelet~

Procrastination

"Rita, you were informed that your promotion coincided with paperwork before hand and you accepted that detail. So, unfortunately that means that you do actually have to complete it." A spirited tone laces Connie's words as she graces the tranquil living room with her presence, tutting beneath her breath slightly. She's equipped with two mugs of steamy tea grasped in her manicured fingers and deposits one on a coaster in front of the blonde.

The nurse is perched comfortably on one of the dining chairs, knees huddled up to her chest and arms enveloping her legs, gawping intently at the television that reverberates the background with a delicate hum. Her laptop's propped up on the glass-top table, screen glowing subtly, and various piles of paperwork scattered around the device.

She hasn't properly processed the clinical lead's chat, purposely ignoring her to concentrate on the programme. Holby City. It was her favourite show; despite her wife's pungent despise for the drama. Well, excluding Tom and Jerry, Sponge Bob Square Pants and all the other cartoons she loved watching with Grace.

Conscious of Connie's existence, she absentmindedly grasped the brew, "thanks, babe." she murmured, still staring at the TV, her excitement beginning to intensify.

"Do you have to watch that?" The consultant exhaled an exasperated sigh, "You know my thoughts regarding that stupid programme, it's so unrealistic! Look at the way that nurse is taking bloods!" Her orbs expanded in shear anger and revulsion. She snatched the remote from the younger female and switched the television off hastily, physically unable to watch any more inaccurate procedures.

Rita abruptly became alert to her surroundings, head snapping round to glare ominously at the former heart surgeon, "Hey! I was watching that, turn it back on now! There was a scene coming up with Jac and baby Emma!" She growled as she pounced for the controls.

The brunette swiftly moved the item out of her lover's reach, chucking it through the air, "You are not watching anymore of that. I cannot bare to watch anymore of their horrendous medical treatments." She grimaced at the thought, again. "Anyway, that paperwork isn't going to complete itself."

"I'll do it later." Her tones dismissive as she waves her hand in a corresponding motion, "You sound like my mother trying to get me to do my homework." She stifles a humorous laugh as she cringes.

"Yeah? Well, sometimes I feel like it. What with you and Grace, it can be like having two big kids." Connie's reply comes sharply, orbs diverting from her wife to her daughter, both in matching pyjamas; Grace in a Spongebob onesie and Rita wearing trousers printed with a mini spongebob pattern and a yellow vest top with spongebob's eyes - not to mention the slippers.

The blonde flashes a quick peep at Grace who has plonked herself on the couch and pressed the television on to watch her own choice of show, an identical infectious grin refining her features as she perceived the young girl's mischievous - yet innocent - grin. "What can I say? I've taught her well." She smirks, satisfied at her grand efforts.

The leading consultant flicks through the stack of crumpled yet crisp, white paper and exhaled a forlorn sigh, "Some of this paperwork was due in last week! Rita, you've got to keep up with it otherwise you are going to lose this promotion. No more Holby City, and more paperwork." Her manner was firm and assertive as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But I have started it, I was just having a little break." Rita's tone is sweet and harmless as she attempts to defend herself.

"Procrastination." Connie states bluntly with a shake of her head.

She shrugs, splaying her hands into the air momentarily, "You call it procrastination. I prefer to look at it as a little down time. Because, let's be honest, paperwork is tediously boring!" She chews her bottom lip fleetingly, smiling kindly, "But I know how much you love paperwork. And you are so very good and efficient at it!" She hopes the compliment will aid her tactful cause, "So, you could always do it for me. That way everyone's happy." She suggested with a hint of caution.

The brunette arced her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "You're wanting me to complete hour work?" She says with a scoff, suppressing a light-hearted laugh, "What's in it for me, then?" She inquires curiously, desiring to decipher whether the reward would be valuable enough.

"Trust me, it'll be so worth it." The nurse grins chirpily, a sparkling glint enhancing her cornflower-blue orbs.

"Trust you? Don't you remember what happened the last time I did that?" The sophisticated female mocks and erupts into a burst of tickled laughter, shaking her head firmly, "You almost got us arrested for indecent exposure!"

"That wasn't my fault. I was drunk." Rita states authentically, expression deadly serious as her hand graces her hip to add to her sincerity but it's moments before she dissolves into merry giggles as she reminiscences the previous event. "But seriously, it'll be worth it. You'll see." She promises when she finally recomposes herself again.

"Fine." Connie mutters, admitting defeat, "But you had better be right, or I will not be responsible for my actions." She threatens solemnly as she perches on the dining chair and begins to type on the laptop.

During the time the nurse left her lover to finish her own paperwork, she watches TV with Grace and helps her with her homework (who'd have known that multiplication and division with food could be so fun, although subsequently to a threatening glare from Connie, Rita decided to give appropriate solutions instead of unhelpful and sarcastic remarks), and put the young girl to bed.

The blonde pads lightly across the room and snakes her arms exquisitely around the clinical lead, planting teasing kisses down the edge of her neck. The kisses started off faint but soon began leaving rosy marks on her milky complexion, bold and obvious to the naked eye beneath the mask of translucent, chestnut-coloured curls.

The former heart surgeon's breath catches in the back of her throat in surprise as she melted beneath the sensation of Rita's lips against her silky skin. "Where did you come from..." She trails off towards the end as her wife's breath continued to stroke her skin, the intensity of the kisses increasing with more rage yet sentimental. Her hands travel the older woman's curves. Rita knew exactly what kisses would drive Connie the most crazy and insane.

"What's all this for?" The brunette mumbles, exhaling a small moan of pleasure. The sweet scent of Rita's perfume assaults her nostrils, the luscious fragrance she adored so much dosing her sense of smell.

"Your reward." She murmurs against her neck before resuming the kisses, tracing them back up and across her cheekbone before finally allowing her lips to collide passionately with Connie's, enveloping her into embrace with a tight squeeze.

"You can procrastinate more often." Connie declares, then returning the kiss sharply, nibbling the blonde's bottom lip delicately and mirroring the cuddle.


End file.
